


Catnapped

by Smashbeak



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: Abduction, Affection, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Anthropomorphic, Bathing/Washing, Bipolar Disorder, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Drugged Sex, Force-Feeding, Forced Relationship, Gentleness, Hallucinations, Insanity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsessive Behavior, Paranoia, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Unconscious Sex, Violent Sex, Yeah this gets really fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: Wonderland's librarian hasn't come to work in weeks. Where could he be?





	1. Chapter 1

Caterpillar's fungal house sat at the edge of the Tulgey Wood. All the lights were out. The oil lamps were still and unlit. The tea in the kettle had gone cold. The book on his end table was still bookmarked. His bed was left undisturbed. His hookah sat in the corner of the living room waiting to be used. Rays of sunset pierced the windows and bathed the whole house in a fiery orange. The clock on the wall read half past seven.

  
The six armed librarian cautiously stepped over twigs and rocks. Usually he wouldn’t stray from his path back home, but a distressing sound left him concerned. The gentle whimpers of a little girl were heard amongst the thick trees and brush. The once nonchalant insect found himself worrying over a person he didn’t know. Caterpillar carefully followed the sad noise. The sobs gradually grew louder. She was near. The distant howl of a wolf startled the blue haired scholar before he made one last turn.

  
Kneeling amongst the early Autumn leaves was a golden haired girl wearing a bright and beautiful blue pinafore. She held her apron up to her face to hide her tears. The familiar sight relieved Caterpillar but it didn’t stop him from attempting to help her. He pushed his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose. Gently getting on one knee, he held out one of his right hands to touch her shoulder. He didn’t notice the nearby momeraths and pencil birds fearfully keeping their distance from the little girl.

  
“Excuse me…” he softly cooed, “Girl… are you alright?”

  
His slender hand was now cupped over her shoulder. The girl’s crying stopped. She lifted her head. She lowered her apron. Her head turned to face her elder. She vanished in smoke… but not before Caterpillar caught sight of her face. There were no eyes or nose. Only a pair of rosy lips stretched into a wide grin.

  
The sky faded to gray as the sun finally set into the horizon. The wind grew cold as even the leaves appeared to take on dull shades of blue. Shivers crawled all over the insect and he stood up frozen in fear. His panic ceased when he noticed a faint shadow loom over him. Only one word screamed in the depths of his brain:

  
Run.

  
His legs automatically got to work and the trees zoomed past him. It almost surprised him that for a man who did nothing but drink tea, carry books, and smoke every night he sure could sprint with ease. He didn’t look back or stop to take a breather. Whatever was chasing him was on his proverbial tail. Something in the distance grabbed his attention. It was his house! A slight smile spread across his face knowing he was almost home when-

  
He tripped…

  
But he didn’t fall.

  
Whatever grabbed Caterpillar by the collar to keep him from injury pulled him upright and-

THWUNK!

Caterpillar's vision flashed white then went black.

He could just barely feel dead leaves being dragged underneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

To be continued...


End file.
